banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Orrimaarko
Orrimaarko was a Dressellian who served for the Rebel Alliance during the Battle of Endor. Tragic Childhood As a child growing up in the subpolar region of Dressel, Orrimaarko wanted nothing more than an official Jango Fett blaster with a compass in the stalk and this thing which tells time. Unfortunately, his mother refused to buy him one, much to his dismay. During an otherwise ordinary day at school, his best friend was dared to stick his tongue to a cold flagpole. While Orrimaarko was not the one who dared him, he did nothing to stop his friend, nor did he call for help when his friend was unable to remove his tongue, for fear that he would be punished. A rescue crew likely would have been able to save the young Dressellian's life. Orrimaarko was forced to live with this guilt for the rest of his life. He became depressed and began to act out. After using a forbidden curse word around his father, he was punished in the traditional Dressellian way by being forced to hold a distasteful substance in his mouth. He deeply resented the punishment and the effects of the poison would be long-lasting. While at his darkest, he was surprised when his father gave him the blaster that he had always wanted. His joy was short-lived, however. While practicing in the back yard, a shot bounced off the target and struck the garage. A loose icicle fell from the garage and landed a direct hit on Orrimaarko's left eye. He was forced to wear an eye patch for the rest of his life. Rebel Alliance As Orrimaarko struggled to overcome his personal tragedies, the Empire invaded his homeworld. Fueled by a mix of pride and anti-human sentiment, Orrimaarko joined Dressel's defense force and engaged in a long series of battles with the Imperials. Despite the Empire's superior weaponry and willingness to throw wave after wave of disposable Stormtroopers into the battle, the Empire was defeated and they eventually abandoned their attempts to take the planet. The Rebel Alliance took notice and sent General Madine to recruit some of the veterans. While many Dressellians refused the offer, since they didn't like the idea of working with humans, Orrimaarko saw it as a way to escape his past, and signed up. He became the leader of an all-Dressellian special forces squad and participated in many covert operations. Battle of Endor As the plans were being formulated for the Battle of Endor, Orrimaarko volunteered to lead the ground assault on Endor's forest moon, but Madine had already given that job to Han Solo. By that time Madine was sick of changing things around, so Orrimaarko was not allowed to lead the group, even though Han said it would be fine with him. Orrimaarko let it slide at first, but then he started taking serious note of the lack of non-humans at the mission briefing. Sure they had Ackbar, but he clearly was second fiddle to Mothma, an open racist. Adding to his frustration was sitting across from Corporal Midge on the Shuttle taking them down to Endor. Midge was incredibly vocal about his hatred for non-humans, and actually created eleven new slurs for Dressellians before they'd even landed. Orrimaarko contacted General Madine and demanded his assignment be changed. Instead Orrimaarko led his group of commandos in a diversionary tactic. While Solo and his crew were trying to gain entrance to the bunker, and wasting time with Ewoks, Orrimaarko's group executed several hit and run strikes around the perimeter of the Imperial installment in an attempt to draw forces away from the bunker and confuse the defending troopers. Despite suffering heavy losses, Orrimaarko and his group were barely mentioned by those recounting the heroics of the great Han Solo. They even gave that bastard Midge an award. Humans Suck Before the celebration was even over, Orrimaarko left the Alliance and returned to his homeworld. There, he spent the rest of his days sitting on his porch and complaining about how he personally saved the Galaxy, but nobody will ever tell his story because he's a "pruneface". While he had nothing personally against Han Solo, he wrote several letters to the editors of various newspapers around the Galaxy claiming that Solo should be put in prison, and that the New Republic was an illegal government. Category:Rebel Alliance